Dark Carnival - 5/5: Concert
The Concert is the fifth and last chapter of Dark Carnival. The Survivors must attract a helicopter by the combined forces of opening lights, the use of fireworks, and playing the sound system on full blast on a concert stagePC Gamer magazine. It is seen in the Zombie Survival Guide video. Strategy Walkthrough In this chapter, the survivors start out in a hallway under the concert seatings. There are two sets of bathrooms in this hallway that may contain useful items. Once the hallway exits out to the concert area, the survivors can begin preparing for the finale. The survivors must first start the stage lighting, which is located up on the top of the stands, right in front of the stage. They must then start the Midnight Rider's track to officially start the finale. There are several items located around the staging that will be helpful in holding out until the helicopter arrives: *Health Kits spawn either on the stage, or up in a health box behind the stage lighting controls. *4 Adrenaline shots usually spawn next to the track recording, though they are occasionally found on one of the bottom stair landings in the seating area. *Guitars spawn on the stage *Guns and ammo spawn either on stage or in the middle of the the seatings. *Pills and defibrillators usually spawn on top of the two wooden awnings in the middle of the seatings. Sometimes pills spawn on top of speaker stacks on stage or in front of the stage as well. *Fireworks and fuel cans are always found right on the ground in front of the stage. *Molotovs and pipe bombs spawn either on the speaker stacks in front of the stage or on one of the bottom stair landings in the seating area. *About half the time, a Bile Bomb will be found in the bathrooms or the concession area on the way to the concert area. *A Grenade Launcher can always be found on one or the other of the two towers opposite the stage. *Between the safe room at the beginning and the weapons found in the concert area, there will always be at least one scoped rifle (hunting or sniper), one type of assault rifle, and one of the auto shotguns. There will also always be either the Magnum or a second pistol next to the ammo stash in the concert area. This finale is similar to the ones in Left 4 Dead, in that the Survivors have to survive through two waves of Infected and Tanks, and get to the rescue vehicle when it arrives after the second tank is killed. Another popular strategy is to hold out in the upper corners of the seatings, as there no quick way for the infected to reach the Survivors. While fighting the tank, lone Survivors can run and grab defib units or health kits. Rinse and repeat until the helicopter arrives. Glitches You can do this glitch most anywhere but its useful to do at high places to get to otherwise inaccessable areas. To do this glitch you must be stumbling from either a Propane tank, Oxygen tank or a Pipe Bomb. When either of these explode and you start to stumble you have to change your weapons repeatedly to keep stumbling so you won't fall. Trivia *Both Ellis and Coach can sing into the mic on-stage after the lights have been turned on. **Ellis will also on occasion pretend he is performing a mic check. **Any voice command you use while standing next to the microphone the sound will be heard through the speakers. *The band featured on stage is the Midnight Riders. *A switch at the front of the stage allows the Survivors to activate the fireworks as a firewall against the zombies, igniting anything in its path. *This finale has its own unique tracks for when the Tanks attack, One Bad Tank and Midnight Tank. These are puns on two of Midnight Riders tracks: One Bad Man, and Midnight Ride. **One Bad Tank music. **Midnight Tank music. *Much like the helicopter pilot from Left 4 Dead, the pilot who rescues the survivors is infected. This appears to be a running gag in the Left 4 Dead series. *The Helicopter pilot uses the same model as the News chopper Pilot in Left 4 Dead. The helicopter itself is a re-skin of the News Chopper 5 model. *The helicopter can fly in on either the right or left side of the seats. It will show up at the side the players are farther from. *Fireworks appear only in this chapter of the Dark Carnival campaign. *If you go close to the back of the seats to observe the band and turn your character to face behind, you can see the names of the band members of Midnight Riders. *Interestingly, the music that plays from the speakers includes vocals, which means that the vocalist lip-synced to the songs. **Ellis can be heard to say "Ooh, Heres a tape deck marked "Finale" and "When I hit this tape deck, its all gonna start". This indicates that instead of playing the Lip-Syncs it suggests that they are playing one of their Tapedecks. This can be found in steam\steamapps\common\left 4 dead 2\left4dead2\sound\player\survivor\voice\mechanic\worldc2m5b15.wav and worldc2m5b17.wav *Writing in the safe room wall reads: "The Riders are OK. They got choppered out last night." It is possible the helicopter pilot who rescues the Survivors is the same one that flew the Midnight Riders to safety. **Just before this bit of writing, people thought the Riders where dead, and where morning their loss. After the writing of the Riders being rescued, the graffiti turns openly hostile to the Riders. *This is the best place to get the Shock Jock and The Quick And The Dead achievements, since there are usually two Defib units, and four Adrenaline shots in the concert area. References Category:Dark Carnival Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2